


Take Me Away

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Negan - Freeform, Rick Grimes fanfiction, rick grimes - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead fanfiction, the walking dead one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Imagine being Rick's girlfriend and Negan wanting you. And it just being really sad





	1. Part One

It always seemed like just when things were starting to get better, everything fell apart. Alexandria’s wall may have been broken down but they had spent the next few months repairing it. Aside from that, life was pretty great. Maggie was having a smooth pregnancy and she and Glenn were elated. And you were the happiest you had been since the entire world went to shit. You also had a handsome, curly haired sheriff with stunning blue eyes at your side. 

But, as usual, everything went to shit. Upon meeting a new group in the Hilltop community, there was something new to be feared. Apparently, the governor wasn’t enough, Gareth wasn’t enough. Now they had Negan to deal with. Rick’s idea was to take Negan out before they could even find any of you. Unfortunately, that resulted in Carol and Maggie’s brief kidnapping as well as the murder of dozens of sleeping men. They were part of Negan’s group so it wasn’t something that kept you up at night. But not taking Negan out with them was a huge mistake. But the question became, “When would Negan have his revenge?”

Despite this, the morning had started out peaceful. You awoke beside Rick, who was still sleeping soundly. His bare chest rose and fell with his steady breathing and his eyelids fluttered a little, his fingers twitching. You could lie there all day just watching him sleep but you had to start the day and he had some tasks of his own.

You softly kissed his shoulder, moving across his collarbone and up his neck and jaw until you reached his lips. Rick’s eyes opened and his fingertips grazed your jaw, eagerly returning your kiss.

“Alright, I’m up,” he spoke against your lips, “Although I gotta say I don’t mind being woken up like this, Y/N.”

You quickly pulled away before Rick could continue kissing you, giggling as you swung your legs over the side of the bed and stretched, “Well, you’re gonna have to earn it. Time to get up and start the day.”

“And what’re the plans for today?” Rick asked with a yawn.

“Just another day of waiting for a madman to find us,” you replied, shrugging your shoulder, “Hoping he never does find us, ya know, the usual.”

“Y/N, we’re gonna get him before he gets us,” Rick said, “Don’t you trust me? Trust that I’m gonna keep you safe?”

“Of course I trust you,” you said. You got out of bed and turned around, resting your knee on the bed as you leaned in and grabbed Rick’s face, “And I love you. Nothing could ever take me away.”

Rick ran his fingers through your hair and he grinned as he pulled you in for a tender kiss, “I’ll never get tired of hearing that, Y/N. Now, I guess we really should get up now.”

Your first stop of the day was to see Maggie. With her being pregnant, she couldn’t do too much heavy lifting like she used to. You were glad to help as you hated not having anything to do. When you arrived at the house, you could see Maggie and Enid through the window talking in the kitchen. 

“Hello!” you called out as you tapped on the door. Maggie beckoned you inside and you opened the door, waving at her and Enid as you stepped inside, “Hi guys. What’s going on in here?”

“Enid was just about to cut my hair,” Maggie replied as she pulled the hair tie out of her hair, letting it fall down just over her shoulders. Enid brushed through it with her fingers.

“I would offer some help but I might end up butchering your hair,” you chuckled, “I’ll just sweep up the hair instead.”

A lot can happen in just an hour. One moment, everything is so serene and carefree and the next everything is exploding into chaos and panic. Just an hour ago, you and Maggie were laughing with Enid while she cut Maggie’s hair into a cute pixie cut. And in a split second it came crashing down when Maggie started experiencing debilitating pain and needed to be rushed to Hilltop.

“You think she’s gonna be okay?” you said to Rick as everyone was loading up weapons and various other supplies, “She’s looking pretty bad right now.”

“If we get her there as soon as possible, I’m sure she’ll be fine,” Rick said, “Don’t worry, Y/N. Everything is gonna be fine.”

You trusted Rick more than anyone in the world. It was everyone else that ruined Rick’s reassuring words. Your worst fears were realized when large groups of men continued blocking every possible path to the Hilltop community. They progressively became more sinister until they eventually just started shooting at all of you.

A lot can happen in just one hour.

And somehow in that hour you and the others had ended up on your knees lined up in front of the RV with the same guys who had been blocking the road standing behind you with their guns ready. Daryl, Glenn, Rosita, and Michonne ended up with you in the lineup, Daryl with a pretty nasty bullet wound that left him pale and weak.

And then the door to the RV slammed open, a tall, larger than life man stepping out with dark, slicked back hair and a salt and pepper beard. The smile on his face was chilling and the baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire was absolutely terrifying. He swung it around tauntingly, pacing back and forth looking everyone in the eye. Of course, Abraham was the only one who met his gaze and refused to show his fear.

This must be Negan, you thought to yourself. He stopped in front of you and squatted in front of you, his baseball bat rested on his shoulder. He looked at you up and down with a smirk, “And who’re you?”

“Y/N,” you replied, all of your effort going into not crying.

“Well,” Negan chuckled, “Aren’t you a pretty little thing? I think I’ll have to spare you.”

“Spare me?” you said, “From what?”

Negan leaned in and his lips curled into an amused smile, “You’ll see, darlin’.”

He stood up once more and pointed his bat at Rick, “eeny.”

You gasped and gripped Rick’s hand tightly. You had never seen such a look of defeat in Rick’s eyes, such terror. He was shaking uncontrollably and sweat dripped from the ends of his curls hanging in front of his face but he didn’t bother to move them. 

Negan went down the line, picking you all at random before he landed on Abraham, pointing his bat at him, “It. Now, you can cry, you can scream. Hell, you’ll all be doing that.”

The next thing you knew, Abraham’s skull and brains were pulverized all over the ground, blood soaking into the dirt. Everything was such a blur in that moment. You were numb to everything except Rick’s hand in yours. It was over now, right? Negan would let you all go now, right?

Unfortunately, it wasn’t even close to being over. No one even had time to process what the hell had just happened when Negan smashed Glenn’s head in. He choked out his final words to Maggie before Negan turned his head into mush on the ground. Maggie’s baby would grow up without its father…if it even survived. With how bad Maggie was still looking, Maggie might end up losing her baby on top of everything else.

“I’ll be back in a week to collect what you owe me,” Negan said, “Don’t forget it, Rick. I want half your shit. But…I think I’ll take this little lady with me now.”

Negan grabbed you by the upper arm and yanked you onto your feet. You screamed, refusing to release your grip on Rick’s hand. Rick burst into tears and shook his head frantically, “No! You can’t take her! Not her!”

“I already told you, Rick,” Negan said, “Your shit is mine, your people are mine. That means she’s mine. She ain’t yours anymore, Rick.”

Negan pulled on your arm even harder until your other arm was stretched too far and you couldn’t hold onto Rick anymore. You still thrashed around, kicking your feet, “No! I won’t go with you!”

“Please don’t take her!” Rick cried out.

“You’ll like it better with us, hon,” Negan said, wrapping his arm tightly around your waist, “It’ll be better for you here.”

“No!” you continued to scream. You dug your nails into Negan’s skin but he didn’t mind the pain, simply tightening his grip around your waist. You bawled as you turned to look at Rick over your shoulder, reaching for him as if he could do anything at this point, “I love you!”

“I love you!” Rick replied, moaning in agony as he watched Negan put you into the passenger seat of one of his trucks, climbing into the driver’s seat beside you, “Y/N!”

You pressed your hands against the window, tears dripping off your chin onto your lap as Negan sped off down the road. Everyone in the group was standing up and comforting Maggie, picking Glenn and Abraham’s corpses up off the ground but Rick stayed on his hands and knees watching you and Negan drive away.

“Please let me go,” you said, “I’ll never let you be with me. You can say that I’m yours but you can’t own people. You don’t own me!”

“Give me a chance, darlin’,” Negan said, “I can offer you so much more than Rick ever could.”

“Rick loves me and I love him,” you said, “You can’t take me away.”

You stopped once you said that. All you could think of was what you’d said to him this morning. Nothing could ever take me away. But she never thought she would be letting Rick down like this. She stared out the window at the other cars following Negan towards her new home, filled with anxiety and plagued by an uncertain future.


	2. Take Me Away Part Two: Always Yours

By the time you reached Negan’s compound, it was morning and you hadn’t stopped staring out the window. Negan glanced at you out of the corner of his eye every few minutes but you only knew that because he would snicker every time he did. You couldn’t even imagine what Negan had planned for you but every thought that passed through your mind nauseated you. You could easily jump out of Negan’s car, allow yourself to get run over by the cars following him and be done with it. 

But you couldn’t bear to break Rick’s heart. 

And so there you sat in the passenger’s seat while Negan dragged you farther and farther away from your home in Alexandria and there was absolutely nothing you could do about it.

“You’re gonna like it here, Y/N,” Negan remarked.

“Doubt it,” you scoffed.

“Ooh, icy,” Negan said with a chuckle, “But I think you will, Y/N. I could show you what a real man is.”

“I had a real man,” you retorted, crossing your arms, “You took me away from him. How the fuck are you a real man?”

“Because most men wouldn’t give ya a choice,” Negan explained, “I ain’t gonna force ya.”

“Well, you’re a real stand-up guy, aren’t you?” you said sarcastically, rolling your eyes, “If only you felt the same way about murdering people. Then we’d be all set.”

“Don’t forget your ex-boyfriend started all of this,” Negan said.

“He’s not my ex.”

“He is now.”

“Whatever,” you grumbled, still refusing to back down, “We were defending ourselves. Sit there and say it’s all our fault all you want but you know you would’ve done it anyway. So don’t use my people to justify what you do.”

“You’ll change your mind eventually,” he said, “I can wait patiently, Y/N. I know one day you’ll see my way.”

“Don’t hold your breath,” you replied. Negan’s only response was a fit of laughter and then there was more silence for the rest of the trip which oddly enough wasn’t that far. You’d expected Negan’s men to take you and lock you up somewhere but Negan took you himself once you all arrived back at the compound.

“Where are you taking me?” you asked.

“Gotta clean you up,” Negan explained. He turned to look at you over his shoulder, his eyes moving up and down your body, “Lookin’ a little wrecked.”

“Quite a compliment,” you grumbled, folding your arms a little tighter across your chest.

“It could be a lot worse,” Negan said, “You could be like our friend, Daryl right now.”

“Huh?” you hadn’t seen what Negan’s men had done after you were thrown into his car so you had no idea that others from your group were taken along with you, “You took Daryl too?”

Negan pointed to Dwight standing by an open door with a pile of clothes in his arms and you caught a glimpse of Daryl curled up in the corner of a dark, creepy room completely nude. Your heart broke for Daryl but before you could attempt to stop what was happening, Negan wrapped his long, slender fingers around your arm and pulled you closer to him.

“He’ll be fine,” Negan said, “Let’s worry about you.”

Even with all the hell Negan was putting you through, you were grateful that he left you alone to bathe. The hot water felt nice against your skin, the sweat and grime practically melting off of you. If only you could sit here forever and not have an evil man waiting outside the door for you. But you knew he would get impatient soon and come into the room whether you were finished or not so you bathed quickly and got out to dry yourself off. He had left a loose fitting green wrap dress hanging on the door for you to put on once you were clean and you slipped it on, slipping your feet back into the boots you had arrived in as he hadn’t left you with shoes.

You threw open the door where Negan was waiting, leaning against the wall and tapping the wall with his bat. He smirked when he laid eyes on you, pushing himself off the wall and placing his bat over his shoulder.

“Goddamn!” he exclaimed, throwing his head back, “You are a real beauty, aren’t you? I can see why Rick had a damn panic attack losin’ you.”

“Yeah, great,” you said with a scoff, forcing yourself to resist the urge to roll your eyes, “So…where are you taking me now?”

“Your room,” he said, “Let you get yourself settled for the next few days.”

Negan led you through the halls until you reached a slightly nicer side of the compound. He chuckled as he stopped at the last door to the right, gesturing to the door behind him at the very end of the hall, “Got ya right next to me. Till you’re ready to join me.”

“Never gonna happen,” you said.

“Suit yourself,” Negan replied, shrugging his shoulders, “Like I said, I can wait patiently.”

Negan pretty much left you alone for the rest of the day. Someone dropped in later in the evening to give you some food and give you some more clothes but when you asked for your own clothes, the clothes you’d worn when Negan took you, they seemed to be at a loss for words.

Everything up to the next morning was uneventful but you were exhausted, unable to find sleep last night. You tossed and turned all night, plagued by thoughts of Rick’s well-being. Did he make it back alright? Is Carl okay? Is Judith okay? The lack of answers was driving you mad.

You stayed in bed for a good hour after you woke up, hoping Negan and the others would just ignore you for the day. You didn’t even care if you ate. But you just couldn’t get one wish. 

Negan came into the room, tapping on the door with his bat, “Morning sunshine. How long’ve you been up?”

“Not too long,” you said, “Do…do you carry that thing around with you wherever you go?”

“What, Lucille?” Negan grinned as he held the bat up to the light, almost as if he was admiring a cherished pet or child, “Of course I take her with me everywhere.”

“I see,” you said. You cleared your throat as you got out of bed, though you didn’t move very far from it, keeping your hands folded in front of you, “I…I had something to ask.”

“Oh?” Negan said, “And what’s that?”

“When…when you go back to Alexandria, I…I was…I was um…wondering if I could go,” you murmured.

Negan’s response was delayed by a fit of laughter. He walked towards you, slowly, pointing his bat at you, “You gave me all this attitude yesterday and now you want favors?”

“Just this one thing,” you said, “Just this one time I want to go. I just wanna make sure everyone’s okay.”

“And what do I get out of this?” Negan inquired, taking another step forward.

“What do you want?” you asked uncertainly, “You-you said you wouldn’t force me to do anything!”

“I can ask for something can’t I?” Negan said, “I’ve gotta get mine, right?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“You can spare a little kiss can’t ya?” Negan said, “Considering I don’t have to let you see your friends again, it’s the least you can offer.”

“The very thought of wasting a kiss on you makes me physically sick,” you said, “But that’s all you want just to let me go with you to Alexandria?”

“That’s it,” Negan said, “Your choice.”

You sighed and brushed your fingers through your hair, “You’re disgusting.”

That remark didn’t wipe the stupid grin on Negan’s face as he seemed to know what your decision was. If one silly little kiss was going to convince him to let you see Rick, then sacrifices had to be made. Rick wouldn’t be upset over one kiss, would he?

You came towards him, trying to stay out of your head as much as you could. Closing your eyes, you leaned in and pressed your lips to Negan’s, your body stiff and your arms at your sides. You were quick to pull way but Negan grabbed you by the back of the head with one hand while the other hand pressed your body against his as he kissed you harder. You squeaked under his lips and pushed him away, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

“You fucker!” you shouted, “Don’t ever do that again!”

“Now for my end of the bargain,” he said, completely ignoring what had just happened, “We’ll probably be heading over there early, just to keep your little friends on their toes.”

“Great,” you muttered, “Can this conversation be over now?”

“Sure, sure,” Negan said, chuckling as he headed for the door, “And by the way, this little exchange will be our secret.”

Negan waited three days instead of the full week to make his return to Alexandria. He dragged Daryl along as well with dried blood from his nose running down to his upper lip, a fresh black eye and a broken spirit. But at least he’d been given some sweats no matter how filthy they were.

You were getting jumpy as you approached the front gate with Negan, waiting for Spencer to open up and let you all in. Spencer glared at you as if you had betrayed the group. Had Spencer expected you to look as broken as Daryl? Did Rick not explain to the group what had happened to you? Or maybe Rick hadn’t expected this either.

Your heart sunk to your stomach when Rick appeared and your eyes met. Negan wrapped his arm around your waist, his hand rested on your hip as he yanked you closer to him. You hoped that Rick could see how unwanted the contact was.

“Y/N,” Rick spoke up as Negan passed him. You turned to look at him over your shoulder, desperate to be in his arms again but Negan whipped the two of you around, nearly shoving you away from him.

“Nope, you don’t talk to her,” Negan said, waving his finger in Rick’s face, “She’s not yours anymore.”

“I don’t belong to anyone,” you remarked.

Negan turned to you, all humor lost, “I let you come along today. I never said you could talk to them. Now let’s go look around, shall we? Maybe your ex-boyfriend here would like to show us around.”

“Ex?” Rick said.

“I already said she’s not yours anymore,” Negan said, “That makes her an ex. Now come on, show us around.”

Negan’s men spent the rest of the afternoon tearing houses apart, taking nearly everything from the infirmary and took every single weapon from the armory. Chairs and beds were thrown out onto the street. The only thing Negan didn’t seem interested in taking was the food. And the entire day, he made it a point to have his hands somewhere on your body. Your shoulder, your arms, your hips, anywhere that Rick could see. And it was unsettling watching Rick slowly losing his patience. You were almost tempted to make Negan stop taunting Rick but you stopped yourself. Negan had no sense of humor when it came to you and Rick.

As you and Negan were walking back to the truck, you pulled on his leather jacket, “Wait.”

“More favors?” Negan snapped.

“Just let me talk to Rick just for a second,” you said, “Please. I’m begging you. I don’t care what it costs me.”

Negan looked back at Rick standing at the gate and sighed heavily, nodding to him, “Alright, go on.”

You ran towards Rick as fast as you could and threw your arms around him. That might’ve cost the both of you later but at the moment you didn’t care and it didn’t feel like Rick did either. He whimpered against your shoulder.

“I miss you,” he whispered.

“I know,” you said, “Look, I need you to know something, Rick. Okay? I need you to know that no matter what happens, no matter what Negan says, I’m still yours. I’m always yours.”

“And I’m always yours, Y/N,” Rick replied, “You should go. Negan doesn’t look too happy. Stay safe, Y/N. Do what you have to do to survive, alright?”

“I’ll try,” you said. You reluctantly pulled away from Rick and hurried back to Negan, wincing as he smacked your backside, “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” he said as he followed you into the truck. They started it up and sped off down the road. Negan was fuming so you refrained from looking back at Rick, “Last time I bring you with me.”

“Fair enough,” you said, “So what did that hug cost me?”

“I think the question is what’s stopping me from going back and beating the shit out of Rick right now?” Negan retorted, “If he can’t keep his goddamn hands to himself and you can’t seem to control yourself, what other choice is there?”

“Wait, wait, Rick doesn’t have to die,” you said, “You need him. You said you did. You need him!”

“You don’t have to pay for that little hug back there,” Negan said, “Now you’re paying for Rick’s life. And what do you think Rick’s life costs, Y/N?”

Negan’s implications gave you a terrible stomach ache and you could’ve broken down in tears right there. Despite what Rick had asked of you, you didn’t care for your own survival. But Rick’s? You cared more about Rick’s safety than yours. But how far could you go to save Rick’s life?


	3. Take Me Away Part Three: Risking It All for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part to this trilogy.

As soon as you got back to the compound, you ran for your room and burst into tears. How could you make this kind of decision? Hand over your dignity to Negan or let Rick be hurt or killed by Negan?

Maybe there was a third option. And that third option was get the hell out of here. But this place was so heavily guarded, how in the world was she going to get out? Daryl couldn’t even get out and he was usually the one who could get out of things like this.

You cut your crying short so you could hurry outside and watch where Negan’s men would put the guns. Maybe if you could get your hands on one, it would give you an advantage.

Approaching the truck, you folded your hands behind your back. You grinned, leaning against the back of the truck, “So…what’re ya doing?”

“What does it look like?” one man snapped, “Putting shit away.”

“Just curious,” you said. You took a small step to the left, inching closer and closer to the boxes of guns just within your reach, “Negan hasn’t put me to work yet. Maybe I’ll end up doing this.”

“Doubt it,” the men scoffed, “The wives and the mistresses rarely ever lift a finger around here.”

“Is that right?” you said, your fingers searching for a gun behind you, “I’m not one to just sit on my hands and do nothing.”

“Well, take it up with him then,” the men sneered, “Not our problem.”

You giggled, tucking a pistol into the waistband of your pants, “Nice to see Negan has such nice guys working under him. Makes me feel real safe.”

The men ignored her and she scurried off. Whether you wanted to believe it or not, that was the easy part. The difficult part of this plan was yet to come.

Negan’s bedroom door at the end of the hall right next to yours was almost haunting. You were about to step through that door and who knows what was going to happen after that. But you had to try. If it meant getting back to Rick, it would be worth the pain.

You knocked lightly on the door, poking your head through, “Hi there.”

“Y/N!” Negan exclaimed. He was lying in his bed, one foot crossed over the other and his head rested on his arm, “You’re lookin’ a lot better.”

“I thought about what you said,” you replied, “I’ll do whatever I have to do if it means sparing Rick’s life.”

“I knew you’d see it my way,” Negan said with a chuckle. He sat up in his bed and patted the empty spot beside him, “Come here.”

You came towards him and crawled onto his lap, resting your hands on your thighs, “Anything to spare Rick’s life.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Negan groaned, running his hands up your legs as he kissed your neck. You kept your breaths steady even though you were losing your mind as he touched you. 

Negan lifted his head and kissed your lips, his tongue slipping into your mouth. Even though it made you feel sick, you played along, your tongue wrestling with his. You reached around behind you as his hands ran up your back. Your fingers wrapped around the gun, pulling it from the back of your pants. Negan paused when he felt the barrel of your gun pressed against the side of his head.

You broke the kiss and pressed the gun harder against him, “I’m done playing games, Negan.”

“Oh?” Negan said, completely unfazed, “What do you think you’re gonna do, Y/N? You won’t kill me. My boys will tear your ass apart.”

“Will they?” you said, “I’ve been watching this place, Negan. How does one explain the amount of people who attempt to run away from here? And those who willingly follow you? Well shit, they probably don’t know any better. But I know better. I only want one thing from you, Negan.”

“What?”

“You’re gonna take me outside and you’re gonna keep your boys away from me,” you explained, “And then you’re gonna let me go home. And I’ll blow away anyone who follows me.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Negan said, “But I ain’t helping you do shit. But I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you a two-minute head start.”

“Bastard,” you snarled. You jumped off of the bed, keeping the gun pointed at him. Once you were out the door, you slammed it shut and took off running down the hall. That wasn’t your best move. You should’ve tied him up or somehow restrained him. But your adrenaline was going so fast, you didn’t have time to think about anything else.

“Keep on runnin’, Y/N!” Negan called after you, “You won’t get far!”

You kept running, thinking of the truck of guns the men were unloading. It had still been running when you were out there just a few minutes earlier. Your legs were numb and your heart was racing but you couldn’t stop. You wouldn’t stop. Not until you got back to Rick where you belonged.

Just as you predicted, the truck was still running but there weren’t any guns inside anymore. You would’ve liked to grab Rick’s gun that you knew Negan took but there was no time. Negan was right on your heels, his bat ready to swing.

“Y/N!” Negan shouted. You dove into the driver’s side of the truck and slammed the door shut. You grabbed the steering wheel, squeezing so tight your knuckles turned white as you breathed heavily. You were numb to the tears running down your face as you pressed down on the gas pedal. You found yourself screaming as you tore a fence down on your way out but you didn’t realize it until you were away from Negan. 

“Shit,” you whispered, “Shit, shit, shit. Oh shit, what am I doing?”

You knew they wouldn’t just sit there and accept your departure. They would follow you. And they had more guns than you. This wasn’t exactly a smart decision. 

When you looked in your rearview mirror, you caught Negan swinging his bat around, shouting at the men who had been stupid enough to leave the truck running which ended up giving you easy access to get the hell out.

You drove for miles down an empty road, slamming into a few walkers along the way. The hood up to the windshield was covered in blood and guts by the time you reached Alexandria’s gates. You laid on the horn with one hand and waved out the window with the other.

“Hey!” you cried out, “Open the gate! Open the gate!”

Spencer was standing at the top of the fence with Rosita standing beside him. He frowned in confusion, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. Nudging Rosita, he pointed to the truck, saying something to her that you couldn’t hear. Rosita immediately smacked him and pointed at you. With that, he jumped down off the fence and opened the gate.

“Hurry!” Spencer called out. You jumped out of the truck and ran as fast as your legs could go, throwing yourself onto the ground as soon as you passed through the gates. You pressed your forehead against the pavement, sobbing harder than you ever thought possible.

“Y/N!” Rosita exclaimed, jumping down from the fence, “Shit, Y/N how did you get out of there?”

“I’ll tell you this, I got out with a shitty plan,” you said, holding up your gun, “I thought I’d escape with this stupid thing. But I’m here and Negan can’t drag me back now.”

“He could kill you,” Spencer remarked.

“Real nice, Spencer,” Rosita muttered, rolling her eyes. She grabbed your arms and helped you up, “Come on, Y/N. You need something to drink and to lie down. Unfortunately, that prick Negan took our mattresses.”

“What for?”

“Who the fuck knows,” Rosita retorted, “Michonne found them on the side of the road on fire. Negan’s just a sadistic asshole. Come on.”

“Is Rick okay?” you inquired, “Where is he?”

“I’m surprised he isn’t out here right now,” Rosita said, “You made a shit ton of noise getting here.”

As if on cue, the curly haired leader emerged, speed walking towards the gate with a look of panic mixed with anger. He was ready to kill or hit something, “What the fuck is going on?! Who’s there?!”

“Rick,” you breathed. Rick stopped, his jaw dropping when he laid eyes on you. Tearing away from Rosita, you ran for Rick despite the numbness in your legs, “Rick!”

“Y/N!” Rick shouted back. You leapt into Rick’s arms, smothering him with kisses as he hooked his arms under your thighs. You felt your shoulder suddenly get wet as Rick started crying, his entire body shaking, “Oh my god, Y/N. Oh my god.”

“I’m here, I’m here,” you said, “I can’t believe I’m here.”

“What kind of stupid risk did you take to get here?” Rick asked with a laugh.

“A huge one,” you replied, “But I had to try. I had to get back to you.”

“Jesus, Y/N,” Rick said, setting you back down on the ground, “I’m just glad you’re back. I never thought I’d get to see you again. I never thought…”

“Shh,” you whispered, placing your fingers on Rick’s lips, “It doesn’t matter. I’m here, Rick. And I’m never leaving. I was determined, Rick. I’d do anything I had to do to get back to you.”

“God, I love you,” Rick said. He cupped your face in his hands, pressing his lips to yours. Tears slipped from your eyes as your fingertips grazed his scruffy jaw. He pulled away and placed a kiss on your cheek, “I love you so much, Y/N.”

You grabbed Rick’s hand and placed it back on your cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin against you, “I love you too, Rick. So, so much. I never wanna leave you again.”

“I won’t let you leave again,” Rick murmured, “I’d die before I lose you, Y/N. You’re mine and I’m yours. What would I ever do without you?”

You beamed, placing a kiss on the tip of Rick’s nose, “Luckily, you’ll never have to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time I wrote this, the episode with Daryl's escape hadn't aired yet so I really had no clue how one would escape so I just kinda made something up.


End file.
